The Squib Brother
by daklan
Summary: They were triplets. Hera, Henry, and Harry. Harry was a squib. Hera and Henry were the Twins Who Lived.Harry was shunned to the side to take care of his siblings. Without magic, how is Harry going to survive?
1. Chapter 1

I'm only gonna say this once. J.K. Rowling owns The boy who lived.

**Chapter 1**

Voldemort was not a happy person. He had just learned that one of four children could destroy him.

He'd start with the half bloods. They wouldn't be a huge deal if they died.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter was a happy woman. She had three birthdays to celebrate today.<p>

Her triplets had their very first birthday.

Her youngest, Hera, was a demanding baby. She would always cry if she didn't get what she wanted. She had red hair and

This was just like the middle child, Henry. He had raven hair and scheming green eyes. He would cry constantly. He was a bit on the heavier side.

The last was the odd one out. He was a normal baby. He cried rarely. He looked exactly like Henry. He however, was much skinnier.

* * *

><p>"You protect them." James said as the dark lord burst through the door.<p>

"Your children shall die Potter!" The dark lord laughed.

They began to duel. James had thrown out several distracting jinxes. Spells that have almost no incantations.

"So you try to buy your wife time. It's a useless effort." The dark lord said before knocking him out with a simple stunning hex.

He'd torture the man and his wife later. They dared to have the children who could spell his end.

He walked up the stairs. He tried the door knob and found it stuck.

He took his wand out and blasted the door to pieces.

"Take Harry. Just leave Hera and Henry alone. Take Harry. Just leave them alone."

He remembered Snape's request. Snape was the one who told him the prophecy. He would leave the Mudblood alive. He'd let Snape toy with her.

"Stupefy." She fell to the floor. Unconscious.

He looked into the two cribs in the room. One housed two children. They both were fairly chubby. They both cringed in fear.

He checked the second crib. He didn't notice the fact the crib was poorly made. Or the fact that there was no blankets in the crib. The child looked at him with a blank expression.

This had to be the one. He had his own crib. That was a sign of importance. Only someone that could destroy him would look at him like that.

He looked at the child and muttered the curse.

"Avada Kedabra." He said. He broke. He was nothing but pain.

* * *

><p><strong>One week ago<strong>

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter. It appears that your son Harry possesses no magic. He is a squib." A healer said.

This was the magical level test. A healer would look at a magical child's magical core and check the levels.

Hera and Henry had a 6 out of 10. This was slightly above average.

Harry, however, was a zero. The healer sensed no magic in his core.

"I can't have a squib for a son." James Potter said. He belonged to a ancient magical family. He had to act it.

"There's nothing wrong with having a squib for a son." The healer said.

"I know, I know." James Potter lied, his voice trailing off.

* * *

><p>This was the point where Harry's life took a turn for the worse. He was ignored almost constantly. He was given his own crib, a crib on that usually gave him splinters.<p>

He was rarely cared on. His diaper was changed once every two days.

He was alone. Abandoned.

* * *

><p><strong>One Day Before Halloween<strong>

James Potter was pissed. He had a squib for a son. That boy dared to ruin the noble house of Potters.

He was also pissed at the Magical Rules of Houses. The law was that a head of house could only disown someone only if they were over sixteen.

"Lily? Do you have any ideas on how to get rid of that squib?" James asked.

"My sister. We'll pay her to take him in." Lily said. "We'll talk to her this weekend."

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<strong>

"It appears that Hera and Henry have destroyed the dark lord." Dumbledore said. "It's without a doubt that Voldemort's death eaters would want to kill them for revenge."

"What can we do?" Lily asked.

"We must make sure that they are trained." Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that week<strong>

"Petunia, I'll pay you 300 pounds a week for you to watch Harry." Lily said.

"Only half the year. I'm not going to watch that dumb brat." Petunia Dursley. "He'll corrupt poor little Dudley."

Petunia knew that the last word to describe him was little, but she kept silent.

"Fine." Lily said, fuming over the fact that she would be seeing the pathetic excuse of a son for half a year.

* * *

><p><strong>Over the Next Several Years<strong>

Harry had one of the worst childhoods.

He spent July to November with the Dursleys. He was put in the cupboard when he was three. He had eaten about two meals a day. He had to cook meals for the Dursleys since he could reach the stove. He had never gotten a gift.

Dudley's favorite game was Harry hunting. He would always fight him since he was four. He would attack Harry every day.

When he had gotten friends, then they joined in. Dudley had once cracked his ribs by sitting on him.

"Piers, grab him." Dudley yelled. Dudley was in no sense fast, but he had people to do that for him.

They all punched him unconscious. Before he passes out, he promised that he would learn how to fight against him.

* * *

><p>His life at the Potter castle was worse. His room was in the dungeons. This meant that he would be nearly frozen solid during the winter.<p>

He had one thin sheet for a blanket. He had to steal that, of course.

He learned very early how to sneak around. That was one of the few ways for him to get food. He'd have to be back at his room at seven at night, because his father would check.

* * *

><p>Harry's eighth Christmas was a horrible event. He had to watch Hera and Henry get spoiled with presents while he would watch from the corners.<p>

Then Sirius and Remus arrived. They were one of the few people who cared about Harry.

Sirius cared about all the children equally. He would give them all equal gifts.

Remus didn't like Hera and Henry. He knew that thy were spoiled. Why should the fact thy were the twins who lived be a factor in how anyone loved them.

He knew they would grow up to be idiots.

"Uncle Moony! Uncle Padfoot!" Harry said, excited. They were the only people who cared about him.

"I've got you something." Lupin said, handing him a present.

Harry opened the package, and found a book, customs of the Wizarding world.

"Thanks." Harry said, truly thanking him. While Hera and Henry enjoyed spending their time in the spotlight, Harry preferred a quest for knowledge and physical exercise.

"I've got something for you too Harry." Sirius said. He pulled out a unwrapped chessboard. Harry liked the glassy look on it.

"It's a muggle one. I didn't think that wizarding chess boards would work with you." Sirius said.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong>

Harry cried as his father threw his chess board in the fire.

"It serves you right, you freak." Henry yelled. His brother and sister watched as he was mentally tortured.

Harry was helpless. He was thankful that his father hasn't taken his book.

"You stupid squib." Hera said, not caring about her brother's tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like this?<strong>

**You might find it confusing that their triplets. I chose that because, I read a story where Harry had a sister. I couldn't decide which gender should be the _ who lived. So they both are.**

**Do you think that the characters are too harsh? Tell me. Do you guys want Harry to be evil.**

**I'm gonna give him a sword as a weapon. He'll keep it. NO. I'm not gonna give him a gun. Too OP.**

**No, Harry will never get magic. At least, not the kind your thinking of.**

**Any feedback is appreciated. It'll be awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm only gonna say this once. J.K. Rowling owns The boy who lived.

**Chapter 2**

Harry was reading his book, Customs of the Wizarding World.

_An wizarding castle dating back to the 13th century generally contains an old armory. This dates back to a time when wizards would mix sword play into duels. Most families wouldn't get rid of this due to heritage._

Harry then decided that he would find this armory.

His ninth year on earth would be a year of training.

* * *

><p>It was about three a'clock in the afternoon when Harry found it.<p>

It was a room with a small arena in the center. Different swords and weapons lines the walls on sword racks.

A life size clay dummy was one one side of the ring. It held a long sword in both hands.

Harry walked over to one of the walls.

There were halberds leaned up on the wall. Flailes were hanging from the balls. _I know what your __thinking_!

He picked up a child sized bastard sword. A bastard sword is the one and a half sword. It was between a long sword and a two handed sword.

He flourished the weapon. It felt right for him.

"Face me in the ring." The dummy said fiercely. Harry reasoned it must be a training dummy.

He jumped up into the ring and the dummy suddenly took a swing at him.

He saw that the sword was fairly dull. It wouldn't hurt too bad to get hit by it.

Harry swiped with the sword at it.

"Avoid moving too much. Getting too exhausted will kill you in a fight." The dummy said, while blocking Harry's wild strike.

"This is weird." Harry muttered to himself.

The dummy striked at him in an elaborate spinning movement. The sword made contact, but it didn't hurt. It barely touched him.

The dummy stopped attacking.

"Adopt this stance." The dummy said. For something made out of clay, he was surprisingly dexterous.

Harry got in a stance like his. The dummy moved over and correct several small mistakes.

Harry went to this room for hours everyday. This was how he spent a good amount of his time.

* * *

><p>"You freak. Your freeloading parents forced us to take care of you, you piece of shit!" Vernon yelled as he punched Harry.<p>

Harry was then thrown in the cupboard. He nursed his bruised arm.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

Harry was still sad about how he never went to school.

He, however, was skilled at things not learned in school. He took a ice pick and put it into the inner workings of the lock.

With a click the door popped open.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the table. He bit into it and savored the filling feeling it had.

The fact Harry was borderline starved since he was one, he never needed a lot of food.

He then started his routine. He began to do push ups and sit ups. He followed this routine for the past year. The problem was that his "AHaunt" and "Uncle" would generally stay up.

He then read all of Dudley's school books. That was the only way for him to learn anything.

He spent the next two years training himself and learning.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

"But he can't go with us. He always ruins everything." Dudley yelled out.

"Maybe your sister will take him." Vernon said.

"I have no way to contact _her!_" Petunia said, with hate on the her."Can Marge take her?"

"She lives so many miles away, I can't get her."

* * *

><p>A while later Harry was crammed in the car with Dudley and Piers.<p>

He wasn't sure what to think of this. He was stuck with both Piers and Dudley.

Then again, he was going to a place he never went before. A zoo.

* * *

><p>The trip around the zoo was fairly interesting. He was entertained as all the animals that ate meat eyed Vernon and Dudley hungrily.<p>

He got a cheap lemon pop when the the person operating the ice cream cart asked Harry what he wanted.

Of course, Dudley stole it and fed it to an elephant. He of course, that was just so Harry couldn't have it.

* * *

><p>"Why won't the damn snake move." Vernon said. He wanted the snake boiled alive. It was ruining his boy's birthday.<p>

The snake in question would survive being boiled alive. It was some sort of crossbreed of a venomous snake and a constrictor. It was supposedly found in the wild, and brought here for research purposes. It also was the length of two cars.

The snake opened an eye to him.

"I bet you get that all the time." Harry said to him." People not caring about you feel, being locked up."

The snake looked at him with a knowing look.

He then noticed a girl about his age, with bushy brown hair. Her family watched another exhibit, but she was watching Harry.

"Dudley. The snake is awake." Vernon yelled.

Dudley waddled over to the cage. He pushed him out of the way and Harry was thrown onto the ground.

"Piers, get over here."Dudley yelled. He then noticed the girl watching him. Her eyes seemed to flare up for a second.

Then Dudley fell into the glass. No... The glass disappeared. Dudley fell in and the snake fell out.

"Make sure you tell that lady my thanks." The snake said before slithering out.

* * *

><p>Harry was beaten severely for this event.<p>

"I'm sending him back to my sister's." Lily said.

* * *

><p>Harry was not looking forward to his birthday. He was back with his "family".<p>

When the day arrived there were three letters waiting.

Harry managed to grab his from the table.

Apart from the usual things it had a note.

_We wish the fact that you're a squib would not effect your education at Hogwarts, but it will. Your parents have paid the entry fee before your birth and we can't let that money go to waste. So you will attend Hogwarts without taking any classes that require magic. You will attend Herbology, potions, history of magic,astronomy, and history of magic._

* * *

><p>Harry had a plan. He had read about goblin ownership. he would return the items to the owners at the bank.<p>

He'd take on of Henry's never stopping back packs. They were a bit misleading. It had a weight limit of about one hundred pounds.

He was amazed at the fact that his "parents" had allowed him to go. He guessed that it was because h would be gone, and they, "Want him Gone".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Yeah. I made a chapter 2.<strong>

**Do you like the sword play. I plan on some huge things.**

**Am I rushing things too much. I seriously want to get to the interesting parts, a.k.a., basalisk. A twiwizard with more than three events. I think I'll skip a good amount of the first year. **

**I made a reference to one thing. If you know, tell in a review.**

**I have a problem. I have no idea which house to put Harry in. I need help.**

**I also am not sure what pairing. Not doing a HarryxGinny. She looks like his mom. A little creepy?**

**Any input is wanted.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm only gonna say this once. J.K. Rowling owns The boy who lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know I put down history of magic twice. I'm a lazy jerk and won't change it. No. The real reason was becuase deleted the document and then read the reviews. I meant herbology, potions, history, and defence. So he could learn about the things that may try to kill him.<strong>

**Dear Reader AZ: The reason the Dursleys hate Harry even though he is a squib. Would you be scared if a guy had a unloaded gun. Then again, do the Dursleys know what a squib is?**

**If you perceived something as less then human, why would you send them to school?**

**Do you remember anyone teaching to read. It's just something you just pick up. I'm probably wrong.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked into Gringotts. His near weightless backpack was on his back.

He walked up to a teller and began talking.

"I'd like to return somethings."Harry began, quietly. He never had anyone to talk to, so he was very quiet.

"What objects did you borrow from us? Or do you mean that you want some items appraised?" The goblin asked.

Harry took off the backpack and pulled a short sword out.

The goblin was nearly speechless.

"I,You," The goblin said, startled. "You'll have to see the manager."

Harry was then led to a fancy room where a goblin was sitting behind a desk. The desk had a deep wooden look on it and the area used for papers was made out of iron.

"It seems that you want to return some weapons." The goblin said hopefully,"I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Grings."

"Yes. My family." Harry began, saying with surprising venom. "No my ancestors, didn't return them after the user died. I know that the makers aren't around anymore, but maybe it can give their family some, I don't know, hope or something. "

"Your mature beyond your years." Grings said.

"I wasn't given a real childhood. I don't think I ever was a true child. I had to mature quickly."

"You don't need to explain Mr. Potter.

"Please, I would like you to call me Harry. I don't like the Potters." Harry said.

"I have to thank you Harry. The Goblin nation hasn't had any thing returned it it's creator in the past two centuries." Grings began. " I'd have to give you something to you for this."

"But, it's rightfully's the goblin's. I couldn't take anything." Harry said. It was their standards.

"I have to give you something." Grings said. "Let me show you some other parts of the buildings."

He then led him back into the lobby. He then was brought into a separate set of cart tracks.

"These are tracks to the non-bank parts of our facility." Grings said. "Climb in. There are many parts of the place humans haven't seen in many decades."

He hopped in the cart and Grings climbed in it.

* * *

><p>Harry was shown several offices, goblin homes, a odd underground farm, a sparring arena, and lastly the forges.<p>

"This is where all goblin weapons are made." Grings explained. "Ores are refined and smelted into the right basic shape. Then they are sharpened and ready for use."

Harry took off his bag and began pulling weapons out.

He pulled out several helmets out, with faded plumes.

He pulled out several swords and a shield.

After pulling out half an armory, he laid them all down on a blacksmith.

Grings was amazed. He would be overjoyed if the child gave him a simple sword. But no. He had given him millions of galleons worth of weapons.

He had to find a way to repay him.

Then he pulled out a one and a half sword. The bastard sword. He put it down with a sigh.

"Is this one your sword?" Grings asked.

"It's the goblin's now." Harry said.

"Keep it. It's just another weapon." Grings said.

"Take this too." Grings said. He passed his a simple dagger.

"Why?"Harry asked, confused. Now he was giving him, weapons. Wasn't the other way around.

Harry took the sword and it's scabbard. He put it back into the bag and strapped the bag on.

"I want to take you to your vault." Grings said, motioning to the cart.

They both lept back in and enjoyed a ride to a deep vault.

"Is this my parent's vault?" Harry asked.

"No. Your parents decided to give you one knut because it is nearly impossible to spend. Their idea of a joke." Grings said.

Grings took a key out of pocket and put it into a large door.

"This is one of the vault your parent have obtained over the years." Grings said after the door opened.

It was a pretty large vault.

"Now the bank isn't allowed to give out money, but you'd be surprised at what we can do with a knut." Grings said.

* * *

><p>After leaving the bank, Harry managed to come out with several galleons. He had taken out a loan of 50 galleons. Half of it was invested with some of the best goblin accountants.<p>

He ignored Ollivanders. He was a squib after all.

He entered Madam Malkin's for his robes.

"Another one for Hogwarts. Just sit down. I'll be ready for you in a couple moments." Malkin said.

He sat on a stool next to a enclosed booth. Malkin entered the booth next to him.

"So your going to Hogwarts then." A boy said in a snobish tone.

"Yes." Harry replied, immediately disliking the boy."

"My parents both went to Hogwarts. I belong to one of the best pureblood families." The boy said. "Your parents are our kind right."

"I don't want to speak about my parents." Harry said.

After the boy had his robes fitted Harry obtained his robes.

After getting the rest of his required items, he thought about getting a pet.

_'No. I don't need one._' Harry thought.

He then managed to get back to his house through the floo powder.

* * *

><p>The next month was a time of study. The books he bought were read quickly and he looked through a lot of theory.<p>

He lamented the loss of his dueling partner. Despite the fact it only trained him, it was like a a friend.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a yelling downstairs.

"I WANT A PHOENIX!." He heard his brother yelled.

"Damn it Henry." Harry whispered to himself.

Harry looked down at the front hall. A beautiful snowy owl was in a cage. Hera was shaking it. The poor owl was shivering in it's cage.

Harry knew that it would be impossible save the owl now. He just hoped that it would survive long enough.

* * *

><p>That night he walked cam out of the dungeons and found the bird sleeping. He took the cage and brought it down to the dungeons.<p>

"I'll name you Hedwig." Harry said, to the bird.

* * *

><p>Today was the day he was going to Hogwarts.<p>

He however, had no way to get to King's cross. He couldn't apparate with his family.

He had flooed to the closest floo location and flagged down a taxi.

He got in the back after hauling his trunk next to him.

"So kid, where are you goin'."The taxi driver asked.

"King's Cross." Harry said, blankly.

The driver tried to start a conversation.

"So, where are your parents?"The guy asked.

Harry didn't want to talk about his "family".

"I paid you. Just take me to where I want to go.

* * *

><p>Harry casually walked on to the train. He had never had any friends so he'd want to avoid people. So he searched out for the least populated area. The compartment that had the least amount of people had the one person on earth he actually wanted to see.<p>

"You were at the zoo. You made the glass go away." Harry said. He was never good at talking. He never had any friends. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger." She said, holding out her hand.

Harry shook it and had a totally foreign feeling. It was like the warmth of fire. Providing comfort. It was friendship.

"Your Henr-" Hermione began. "No. Henry doesn't need glasses."

During this entire event, she didn't notice the look on his face.

"I'm Harry. His sibling." Harry explained.

"Your a squib, right?" She asked questionably.

"Yes." Harry said blankly. While most people would say it was rude, HArry didn't care. It was a question.

"Then how did you talk to that snake?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."Harry said. He had no idea.

At that point Henry walked into the compartment. He was flanked by Hera and a red haired boy.

"Oh. It's our idiot excuse for our brother." Hera said in a smug way.

"So that's him. Looks like a fool." Ron said in a content fool. He was trying to seem cool to his new friends.

"I see you have tried to expand your fan base Henry," Harry said to him. "Seeing that your friend has to try to be your friend."

Hera's eyes wandered to Harry's things.

"You stole my owl!" Hera screamed.

"You didn't want it."Harry said.

'_And you wanted to killed it_' he finished in his head.

Hera drew her wand, followed by the others.

"Your gonna pay for saying that!" Ron yelled in forced fury.

Harry didn't really want to fight them. However, he had dealed with bullies before. Simple reporting them, or apathy would make the situation. The only way to deal with them was to embaress them.

Harry lept to them. He punched Ron in the gut while he grabbed Hera's wrist. He twisted Hera's wrist and the wand flew out of it.

During that Ron head was lowered. Harry using the opportunity, Harry kneed his. He pushed the boy into Henry with force.

He grabbed Henry's wrist and slammed his hand into the door frame. He dropped the wand and fell to the ground, clutching his hand.

The three scrambled out of the room.

"I saw everything that happened. I'll say what happened. They won't get you in trouble." A heavyset boy said. He had short brown hair. He was lugging trunk behind him.

"Thanks." Harry told the boy. He took this as a welcome to sit down and put his trunk down.

"All the other compartments were full." Neville explained.

"Where did you learn how to do that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I picked it up. I'm a squib, so I have to learn how to defend myself." Harry explained. In reality the training dummy had taught him how to fight using nearly anything.

They seemed to accept that, so Harry didn't elaborate.

"How are you gonna take classes being a, well you know?" Neville asked.

"First, squib isn't an insult. It's not a slur or derogatory. It's a simple word to describe someone in a magical family with no magic. You don't need to feel guilty using it, Mr..." Harry explained before he realized that he didn't know the boy's name.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom." Neville said.

"Neville, I have to ask my head of house about it."Harry said.

Hermione, wanting to start a conversation, asked, "What house do you want to get into?"

"I'm gonna be a Hufflepuff for sure." Neville said.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said. He didn't care.

"I hope I'm going to be in Gryffindor. Dumbledore himself was in that house. But Ravenclaw doesn't sound bad." Hermione said.

* * *

><p>"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat yelled, with Hermione under him. She hopped off the chair and walked to the Ravenclaw table. She glanced quickly. He gave a small nod to her.<p>

The process continued as Harry watched lines of students get sorted.

"Greengrass." Called a professor.

"Slytherin." The hat bellowed.

"Finch-Fletchy"

"Hufflepuff."

"Longbottom." McGonagall exclaimed.

Neville walked to the stool and stand down nervously.

After a minute of Neville looking scared and him mouthing words.

"Ravenclaw." The hat yelled. Neville put the hat back on the stool before walking down the steps and half tripping on the last step.

Laughter quickly expanded in the hall. A majority of the laughing was extinguished with looks from the teachers that spelled, _Do you want detention?_, while the Slytherins continued for a few more seconds.

"Malfoy," The teacher yelled.

The blond boy calmly walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head. The hat barely touched his hair before yelling, "Slytherin!"

Draco put the hat back down and walked to the table, with a smug look.

The sorting continued until a professor said, "Potter,Harry."

Harry walked to the stool and had the hat put on his head.

"I can tell, your going to be hard to place. You would make a decent Gryfindor. Brave."The hat whispered into the back of his mind. "Oh, I see. That's true. Your siblings would get sorted there. That wouldn't end well for you."

"You have ambition. A want to prove yourself. At least to yourself." He continued. "You have loyalty to nobody but yourself, at least now. You are a hardworker."

"You want to learn. You spent your entire childhood learning and training. Where to put you?" The hat asked.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Where do you think Harry should go? I pretty much have decided, but I'd like to hear everyone's opinion and their reasons.<strong>

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
